


Phases of the Moon

by DESTIELSHIPPER13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Omega Castiel, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Were-Creatures, Werewolves, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:16:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5557559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DESTIELSHIPPER13/pseuds/DESTIELSHIPPER13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and his family join a new Werewolf Pack. Castiel being the only omega in his family is anxious about meeting new people. He has never had someone smell so mouthwatering as Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated! There will be Destiel in the next chapter.

Castiel stared out the window and sighed. The Novak family would be joining a pack today. It just happened to be one of the biggest werewolf packs in Lawrence. Everyone else had gotten out of the car and went over to meet their new pack leader. Chuck and Michael were talking to the famous John Winchester, probably ensuring that everyone has a cabin.   
This pack is ironically called the Pack of Hunters. Castiel sighed and the car door swung open, “Come on Cassie! Stop moping and come meet everyone.” Gabriel leaned on the door with Balthazar and Lucifer wrestling behind him. At least they're happy.   
Castiel looked down at his hands and then back at his beta brother with a pleading look. Gabriel was one of the only people in his family that understood his anxiety about being around unfamiliar wolves. Gabriel matched Castiel's previous sigh and gave Castiel a rare sincere look, “At least come look at our Cabin. Would you like that? A cabin all to ourselves. With a lock on the doors and everything.”

Castiel laughed and got out of the car, immediately calming down breathing in the fresh outdoors sent that soothed his wolf. Gabriel grabbed their bags and lead Castiel to their surprisingly big cabin. Castiel and Gabriel were the only ones in the Novak family who were sharing a cabin. It was bigger than most of the other cabins because the Novaks were considered a sort of royalty in the wolf world. Ranking just slightly below the Winchesters. Every were-creature knew of their family. There was Chuck Novak the leader of the clan and a loyal alpha whose wife died whilst giving birth to Castiel, Michael the oldest at 18, also an alpha. Lucifer was a Beta. Lucifer was officially deemed a member of the Novak family when he was a little older than 16 because he was a lone wolf. His family deserted him when he was just a pup and he'd been living on his own. Until one day Michael and Lucifer became friends at school. It didn't take long for Michael to find out what he was. They became mated at 17 and Chuck accepted him into the family. They had been inseparable ever since.   
Next was Balthazar, a beta. Gabriel, also a beta. And then came Castiel… the Novak's first Omega.   
Castiel followed Gabriel into their new home. Castiel wasn't dissatisfied at all with his new living space, it had a wide living area with a giant couch in front of a flat screen television. He travelled further into the cabin and found a large kitchen. Castiel smiled to himself, he loved to cook.   
He came back out of the kitchen and looked at the wooden stairway leading upstairs. He bit his lip as he ran childishly up the stairs. He looked in closets and found newly stocked toiletries and fluffy bath towels. The house practically reeked of excited Omega. Castiel opened a door and sighed happily at the bathroom in front of him. He ignored the granite tile and sink and imagined soaking in the colossal whirlpool tub. He knew immediately how much money this pack had.   
Gabriel came up the stairs and laughed, “Cassie, you sure do smell. Actually you're all that I can smell.”  
Castiel flushed, “Sorry Gabriel.”  
“It's fine… smells like exotic flowers.” Gabriel inhaled and then burst out laughing.   
Castiel was aware that being an Omega he smelled pretty good. Everyone he's ever met has complemented him on his scent. They either said he smelled like family or he smelled like a potential mate. Castiel always blushed and thanked them. But he always politely declined, he never smelled a single person who smelled like a potential mate.   
“If you like this you should see the bedrooms. There's mine right here next to the bathroom and yours is a little way down there so I don't get affected when you have heats. Speaking of that… I hate to ask but when-“  
“Approximately a couple days after the full moon.” Castiel answered sharply out of habit. He knew if he said to anyone other than Gabriel he'd be showing his neck in submission. But Gabriel knew how he was about his heats. Without anyone to help him through it he often suffered more than other Omegas who had mates.  
Gabriel was quick to change the subject, “You wanna see my room? It's not as big as yours but I like it.” Castiel smiled at his big brothers attempt to cheer him up.   
Castiel entered the Betas room and laughed. Obviously he had customized it before they moved in. There were speaking around the room with a big television like the one downstairs. There was a giant fridge in the corner of the room. Castiel inhaled and chuckled because there were packs of beer and soda with pie and cake of almost every flavor. Gabriel was known for his sweet tooth.   
His bed was a giant water bed by the looks of it. Figures.   
Gabriel was just standing there with his hands on his hips and a smug ass grin on his face. Wow.  
“You wanna see your room?” Gabriel smiled softly.  
Castiel nodded as Gabriel shut his door and skipped down the hallway to Castiel's new room. Gabriel swung open the door and the Omega thought this room was one hundred times better than his brothers. He had a suite of a room. The room was three times bigger than Gabriel's, it made sense. Castiel was known for liking his personal space whenever he needed it. He had the same television that Gabe had and speakers as well. His bedroom had a bathroom attached to it with another whirlpool. Not to mention the bed was two sizes larger than Gabriel's and was made of memory foam. Gabriel closed the door, “I'll leave you two alone” 

Castiel sprinted and flopped down onto the soft bed grabbing a pillow and nuzzling into it. He could get used to this. He fell asleep feeling calm… exactly the opposite of what he thought he'd be feeling when he came here.

“CASSIE GET UP WE HAVE TO GO MEET THE PACK MASTERS FAMILY IN AN HOUR!” Gabriel's voice rang out from downstairs.  
Castiel sat upright in his bed. He ran to the bathroom, he looked wild. Dark hair sticking up in random places, slight bags under his eyes. The Omega rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and ran back into his room. He looked at the clock, 1:00 in the afternoon?!  
He ran down the stairs and glared at his brother, “Gabriel! How could you let me sleep all night and half the day?”  
Gabriel laughed at his over reacting little brother, “Well, good morning to you too Cassie.”  
“Gabe!”  
“Okay, Okay! You just looked so cute and fluffy under all your pillows I just didn't have the heart to wake you.”

Castiel glared at his brother once more and stormed back upstairs grumbling all the way, “Stupid Beta Brother. Wouldn't wake me up. Cute and fluffy!? I am the night! He should fear me.”

“Heard that!” Gabriel shouted from downstairs.  
Castiel couldn't help but smile at his brother. He tried to tame his hair and struggled greatly but eventually it looked tame enough. He threw on a black sweatshirt and some jeans and went downstairs sitting on the couch.   
Gabriel came in with a bowl of grapes and tossed one at Castiel which he surprisingly caught in his mouth.  
“Since when do you eat healthy?” Castiel smiled as his brother threw another grape his way.  
“I eat healthy!”   
Castiel scoffed.  
“But only when I'm out of candy”  
They both started to laugh because they knew it was true. Just when there was a knock at the door Castiel tensed, “Calm down baby bro”  
Gabriel answered the door, Michael smiled and walked in with Balthazar and Lucifer trailing behind him, “Hey guys. Dad is already at the main house meeting the Winchesters. He said to go ahead and get you guys.”   
Castiel and Gabriel walked to the main cabin, where the Winchesters reside because they are the royals of the pack, with their brothers. Castiel took a deep breath as his brothers went in before him. He hated change and especially hated new people. His brothers walked in as if it were any other house. But the deep pit in Castiel's stomach made it seem as though he were walking to his doom.  
As soon as he entered the Cabin a strange smell hit him. The smell of Alpha. 

 

Castiel shook his head and stood behind his brothers who were gathered in the living room looking at something… someone. Gabriel moved over so he could see. Their father Chuck, one omega who had light blonde hair, kind eyes, and smelled like family (which was strange for Castiel because no one had that smell other than his own family.) A gruff looking Alpha with warm brown eyes who was obviously her mate, and another Alpha with shaggy brown hair and kind hazel eyes. Castiel inhaled sharply and blinked a couple times and whispered to Gabriel, “The Alpha smell is making me uncomfortable I'm going to take a breather.”  
Gabriel nodded, he knew if Castiel was around too many Alphas at once he'd get extremely uncomfortable. Castiel silently made his way outside onto the porch. As soon as he hit the fresh air he felt like a ton was lifted off his shoulders. He leaned against the wall and took a few deep breaths. He felt his wolf start to want to claw itself out but he buried it deep inside himself. They would be shifting tomorrow night and he could wait that long.   
Lucifer came outside and gave him a small smile which Castiel returned. The blonde brushed his shoulder against Castiel's affectionately and he relaxed more. His scent smelled like family, like warm cinnamon rolls fresh out of the oven and warm coffee. Lucifer was a very introverted person, he valued solitude and he was one of the few people that could actually calm the omega down. Lucifer had always been there for Castiel… most of the reason he was might have been because he was the only other Beta besides Balthazar and Gabriel.   
Castiel nodded at Lucifer, “Thanks Luc.”  
“No problem… you ready to go back inside?”  
“Yeah” Castiel said as he walked in behind Lucifer.   
He found his way back by Gabriel and finally felt calm enough to be in the same room as the others, “-Yeah he's my eldest and is set to be the next Pack Master after I retire. He has just been moping because he's lonely. Dean! Get down here!”

Castiel internally groaned, ‘Ugh new people. Great' he thought.

A door opened and shut upstairs and he heard footsteps coming down the large staircase, he looked up when a sharp smell of apples and honey hit his nose. It was unlike anything he'd ever smelled. It smelled good… great actually. Not family, or friends, it smelled like home.  
He looked up to see who the Alpha had called downstairs, a handsome Alpha. About his age, the alpha that wonderful smell was radiating from.


	2. Dark Haired Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Dean's POV. There's a lil smut in there. It's pretty short I guess. The chapters will get longer as the story unfolds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated. Love you guys.

Dean laid his head back on his pillow and sighed. With Adam out hunting and the rest of his family downstairs meeting the new pack, Dean was lonely. He had been feeling especially lonely and forlorn lately… the Alpha knew it was because he longed for someone to run with. Someone to shift with him and just go out and play under the moonlight. He knew tomorrow night there would be a shifting to celebrate the arrival of the Novak family. He couldn't wait.   
He heard talking downstairs and a bunch of new wolf smells. Mostly Alphas. Dean shook his head knowing very well that there would be Hell to pay if he didn't at least make an appearance, he was the next Pack master. Mary always calmed John down though, she was his rock.  
Dean smiled at the thought of his parents. He hated his father at times, he was stubborn and a leader. Sometimes he was more like a drill sergeant than a father. But Dean's sweet, kind hearted, Omega mother took care of him. She held their family together.  
He heard his father yell at him to get downstairs and he groaned. He begrudgingly got up and as soon as he slammed his door he smelled something particularly out of place. He assumed it was all the new Wolves in the living room.  
He jogged down the stairs and stood in front of everyone. He immediately checked everyone out. Looking for potential threats. He named each stranger off in his head. 'One nervous fidgety Alpha sitting by his parents, A brown haired Alpha, a blonde Beta that seemed to be his mate judging by the mating mark on his neck, a dirty blonde Beta, a short smug looking Beta who currently just winked at Sammy. Noted.   
And… woah. Not a Beta.   
That's when the scent wafted to him, it made him swallow hard and have to keep his wolf in check. It smelled like his mom's Apple Pie and Cherry Cobbler. Damn. Whoever that was sure smelled good.   
The raven haired beauty looked up at him and looked startled for a second. His beautiful, deep, ocean Blue eyes flashed a bright gold. Dean was taken aback. No one he knew could do that.  
Dean’s eyes snapped back to his father who was clearly annoyed, “Dean! Nice of you to join us. This is Chuck, Michael, Lucifer, Balthazar, Gabriel and Castiel.”  
Dean's eyes flicked back to the new-comers he'd been observing moments before. Everyone gave either a short wave or a nod.   
Except Gabriel he bravely offered his hand to the Alpha, “Gabriel Novak. Pleased to meetcha'”  
Dean shook his hand. Gabriel whispered something to the dark haired omega standing next to him. Dean turned on his wolf hearing, “Go ahead Cassie shake his hand. Be polite.” Gabriel gave Castiel's butt a slight smack and comically enough the Omega growled at his brother.  
Castiel reluctantly walked over to Dean with his head down and stuck his hand out and slowly looked up shaking the Alphas hand.  
Their eyes met and Castiel's eyes did that flashing gold thing again. The Omega tilted his head and observed Dean. The scent Dean loved was stronger now and he had to keep himself from letting his eyes roll back into his head. He wanted to wallow in that smell forever.   
The words claim! And mate! through his head over and over.   
The handshake lasted way too long. Castiel finally took his hand back and went back to his spot by his brother. Dean's had tingled where he had previously been holding the Omegas soft hand.  
He looked over and Sam just had a knowing look on his face. Mary starting talking softly, “John and I usually don't run with the others, but tomorrow when everyone shifts I'm sure my boys would let you guys run with them since you are so new to the area.”  
Dean silently hoped he'd get alone time with the Omega that smelled like Heaven.   
There were a few silent nods from some of the Novaks. He watched his mother look at Castiel with a sad look that said she knew how uncomfortable he was being around so many unfamiliar wolves. Castiel was currently looking at the ground and sort of panting. Mary stood up and walked over to Castiel talking softly in his ear. He relaxed as soon as he smelled another Omega.   
“Would you like a tour of the house?” she asked. He looked at her with pleading eyes because he knew she was putting up a front to get him away from everyone. He nodded and they walked off towards the kitchen.   
So much for getting to smell that wonderful smell forever. Dean chided himself, he knew that Castiel was already jumpy around him. He just wished he knew why the Omegas eyes turned gold.

 

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

After occasionally talking but mostly listening Dean found that the Novaks weren't that bad. Michael was okay in his opinion, a little full of himself but Dean thinks him and Lucifer are pretty cute. Although Lucifer makes everyone but family call him 'Luc', otherwise he's cool. Balthazar is a sarcastic ass and Dean happens to like that in certain kinds of people. Gabriel however is different. He's also a sarcastic smug little Beta, except he flirts with Sam. Which is a huge no no in Dean's book. Chuck is very anxious, but he talks as though he was alive when Earth was just created. Dean didn't know how he felt about him just yet.   
Of course he had no time what so ever with Castiel but he knew right away that he liked him. From what bits and pieces Dean gathered from his brothers talking about him, Castiel was a very anxious person. He absolutely hated new people, which was incredibly awesome for Dean, but he was very clingy to his family.   
Chuck went on and on about how he really should thank Mary for saving Castiel from the Hell that is socializing. Everyone had laughed at that statement.  
Mary and Castiel came back into the living room and everyone eventually said their goodbyes. John raised an eyebrow when Mary hugged the Omega but said nothing. He eventually followed everyone out the door but said nothing. But he did give one last look at Dean.   
Dean decided to find his balls and choke out a quick, “Bye Cas”  
Castiel froze in his place and looked back once more, the sun shining down on him like it was the gods sending him a message, he offered a small smile and the sun reflected his eyes turning them gold once more. He walked out the door and shut it softly behind him. Dean couldn't believe no one else saw that.  
Mary put her hand on John's shoulder, “Honey, I'm going to go get some sweet tea to drink. Okay?”  
“That's fine with me.”  
“You boys want any?”  
Dean shook his head.  
“I'm good mom. Thanks anyways.” Sam answered. With that Mary headed towards the kitchen.   
Mary came out with one glass of tea in one hand and a black sweatshirt in the other, “Huh. Looks like Castiel left his sweatshirt here. I should probably go give it to him.”  
Dean was quick to act, “No mom it's fine. I'll take it to him the next time I see him.”  
Mary shrugged and tossed the sweatshirt to her son. Dean caught it and yawned for affect, “Man, I'm beat. I'm probably just gonna go to bed.”  
“That's fine sweetheart.” Mary answered sitting back down next to John.  
Dean sprinted up the stairs and locked his door. He flopped down onto his bed and brought the sweatshirt to his nose smelling that barely familiar scent he loved so much. Except it was much more prominent, he could smell happy Omega, anxious Omega, even a little bit of horny Omega. He pressed the soft fabric against his face once more and inhaled deeply.   
He knew if he wasn't so gone already he would've known this was beyond creepy. He wished he cared. He felt his wolf start to take over his thinking as he practically thrusted into his bed with thoughts of Omega! Mine! Claim! Mate! Breed! Cas!   
He inhaled sharper and ground his erection down further onto the bed. Moaning quietly. Even when Dean wasn't in his right mind he always made sure to be careful. If Sammy caught him he'd never hear the end of it.  
Dean panted harshly, the friction his mattress and jeans were applying made the experience amazing. He growled as those Alpha thoughts came back into mind. Thinking of Castiel… of that body and those eyes.   
He felt his canines drop down and he knew he was close. His body was fully prepared to make a mating mark. The smell of the Omega overwhelmed his senses and all he wanted right then was that Dark haired, good smelling, Novak writhing underneath him.   
Dean thought back to that moment when the sunlight shone down on Castiel and his eyes turned that bright gold. The Alpha had the urge to make a mating mark, he saw white as he came. He smelled the Black sweatshirt for the last time and sighed. Anyone who came into two feet with this thing would smell horny Alpha all over it.   
He panted and looked down at his soiled jeans. What had he gotten himself into? Whatever it was… he loved it. That was by far the best climax he's had in years. And that was just from Castiel’s smell and a little bit of friction.   
Dean would have to wash it twice. But all he could think about was seeing that Omega tomorrow. He couldn't wait.


	3. Strawberry Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel scares the shit out of Gabriel. Dean is obsessed with Cas. Castiel turns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY AN UPDATE. I APOLOGIZE FOR NOT UPDATING BUT IT HAS BEEN SO HECTIC AND I'VE BEEN SO LAZY LATELY.

Castiel looked back, the warm sun shining down on him. He felt that weird sensation again and turned to go back to catch up with his brothers. The Omega keep his head down and smiled to himself, “He called me Cas”   
His smile grew and he sprinted across the pathway to his cabin. As soon as he was in the house he slid down the door and sighed heavily. Damn that Dean Winchester.   
The omega scrambled to get up when he heard the teasing laugh of his Beta brother coming from the kitchen. Castiel glared with malice in his eyes. Gabriel began to chuckle and patted him on the back, “Oh, Cassie… I think you might be in love. And with the next Pack master!” Gabriel clutched his sides as if it was the funniest thing he'd ever heard in his life.  
Castiel growled and bared his canines. Gabriel stopped laughing and got a serious look on his face. Castiel pinned him to the wall and growled low in his throat, “Do not make fun of me Gabriel Novak! Don't pretend like you don't have a crush on Sam Winchester. You may be blinded by the fact that I am an Omega, but I am still a Novak. I am still a wolf. Think of that before your immature mouth gets you in trouble!”   
Gabriel was surprised by his brother's action. Castiel never acted like that unless he was seriously pissed. Gabe showed his neck in submission… which he'd never thought he'd be doing to an Omega. Let alone his brother, “Woah. Castiel. I was j-just joking. I love you man. Brother, you and Dean are actually cute together.” He gave a nervous chuckle and swallowed hard, “No hard feelings?”  
Castiel released his brother with one final glare, “I forgive you. But do not forget, Brother… I have snapped necks with my bare hands.”  
The pissed Omega gave a smirk, turned on his heel, and went to his room. The air stunk of frightened Beta.  
Castiel slammed the door loudly, he knew he was being an ass by over reacting but Gabe shouldn't have said that to him. He knows how fragile the Omega is. Castiel sat down on his bed and slightly stroked the comforter thinking of the tomorrow night when he would be able to shift and run with everyone. He planned on breaking away from the group after a while and just taking a stroll by himself.   
The fact was that Castiel could shift whenever he wanted… and he often did. One night he woke up a wolf and he couldn't get the dog hair out of his bed for weeks. Most werewolves only turned on the Full Moon.  
His head tilted and he remembered his talk with Mary. He was so appreciative towards Mary that they had their little talk. She talked about what Dean was like when he was a baby… what he was like now. About Sam and Adam. She also talked about how being an Omega was hard but she didn't have to worry with John around. Mary felt safe with him by her side. They chatted about their shared passion for cooking and exchanged recipes. Castiel smiled at the memory. He really enjoyed Mary's company.   
He felt a little chill run down his back and noticed he was colder than usual. Weird when you have a naturally warm body. He internally facepalmed himself because he forgot his favorite sweatshirt over at the Winchesters. For humans this was no big deal… but for werewolves, having another wolf's scent around is kind of a marking. He hoped they took it lightly.   
He looked outside, it was sunset. Castiel couldn't go over now. He'd just have to wait till he saw one of them again. Which he wished was soon. Despite Gabriel's teasing, the Omega really liked Dean. But he was still wary. Castiel winced at the mere thought of threatening his brother. He got up to go apologize but found only an empty house. He walked into the kitchen and on the counter lay a note,   
“Castiel, chances are that you're reading this because you came downstairs to apologize to me. Although you scared me shitless I forgive you. I know how you are and I shouldn't have teased you like that. Anyways I'll be gone for half an hour or so because Balthy asked me to help him collect all of the Titanic movies from Michael and Luci's, ours, and his houses. I think we're burning them. Anyways I'll be back shortly.   
-Gabe”  
Castiel smiled at his brother's ability to understand why he was the way he was. The Omega bit his lower lip and put the note down. There was just enough time to go out for a quick run. He didn't think anyone would see him… the sun was just beginning to set. Plus, their cabin was right next to the woods so he didn't have to cross through camp to get to the woods.  
Castiel opened the back door and sighed as his warm skin hit the cold breeze. He hadn't turned in a few weeks. Cas figured that if he went on a run today and scoped out the area he'd feel much more comfortable tomorrow when he went with everyone. He thought about Mary's offer of having Dean run with them and shuddered. Maybe having Dean around wasn't a good idea. He already couldn't control himself normally around the Alpha. Something about his scent made his wolf want to go into an early heat. Castiel already hated his heats and going into them early was a not-so-pleasant surprise on his behalf.   
The Omega pulled his shirt over his head and observed his surroundings to make sure no one was around.   
He closed his eyes and let his wolf completely take over. He concentrated on the birds chirping in the trees and the whistling wind blowing a slight breeze over his now furred body. His eyes snapped open when he heard the break of a twig, he surveyed his environment again and found no threats. Not a sound rang out except for his breathing. He looked down at himself and stood, where he once had less hairy legs now stood giant, furry, raven black paws. Castiel broke off into a run and huffed happily when the brush surrounded him. All he could see was miles of trees and land. The Omega tilted his head at the slight sound that came from his left.   
A rabbit, frozen in place a couple feet away. It knew it'd messed up big time. Castiel was in for a chase. The stare down lasted only a minute, but felt like hours. The wolf made a threatening yet playful stance and the rabbit silently agreed, taking off into a run. Castiel followed closely behind, his soft, black fur blowing in the wind. When the rabbit's tail disappeared behind a tree he sprinted to catch up but was cut off by shouting noises. His head sprung up and he saw a dirty blonde walking through the forest. Castiel took a whiff of the air and detected that familiar scent. Winchester.   
He figured it was the Adam that the Pack Master mentioned before. He couldn't risk Adam catching a glimpse of him when he was turned. Castiel huffed quietly and stomped in place because his run was cut short. He'd been out way too long anyways. The Novak trotted back to his cabin and sat down on the porch. With a twitch he was back to his human form. He picked up his clothes and went inside.   
Castiel ran upstairs and put on his sweats and a t-shirt. Just in time too, because Gabriel walked in the door. 


	4. Strawberry Goodness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An update. This took forever to write. But I'm glad I've continued this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took too long. I kind of needed some time to myself. Plus I'm working on so many things. Anyways sorry for the wait. I'll be sure to update this one more.

Castiel woke up slowly, he sat up in his bed and yawned. Stretching his arms way above his head and arching his back until he heard a small pop. He sighed in satisfaction and ran a hand through his already messed up hair. He smiled as he remembered that he'd be able to run with the other wolves tonight… maybe even Dean Winchester. His thoughts were interrupted by a strong smell that crept into his room and surrounded him like a blanket. He knew that smell. Bacon and… strawberries? The Omega bolted from his bed not even bothering to put on pants.   
Gabriel was in the kitchen frying bacon in a skillet. There was one scent down. He looked around searching for the source of the delectable smell that was his favorite food. His gaze landed upon a strawberry pie set to cool on the counter. Castiel quickly took a seat at the table. He sat in silence, just gazing at the dessert in a comfortable silence until he got curious. Staring hungrily he asked, “So Gabe, who made the pie?”

Gabriel set the remaining bacon strips on a plate and popped one into his mouth chewing with a crunch. He looked offended and lifted his hands to his chest, Castiel knew his older brother was playing, “What makes you think I didn't make it?!”

“Well, first off, had you made it the pie would already be gone by now. Or at least a portion of it would be gone. Plus I do not believe you are capable of baking such luxuries because you eat all the ingredients before it can even go into the oven.”

Gabriel started laughing, wiping a fake tear from his eye, “You're right.”

Castiel chuckled and looked back at the tempting pie. It was his favorite flavor. “Plus it doesn’t smell like you. It smells like… omega? Or something innocent and pure, I know your scent and you are anything but innocent and pure I’ll tell you that much.” His older brother laughed. He knew that Castiel was right about that.   
Gabriel opened a drawer and pulled out a knife cutting into the pie where strawberry filling seeped out onto the still steaming crust, “Mary made it. She said it was a kind of welcoming gift as well as an apology. An apology for being like the only other Omega at camp or some crap. She came over while you were taking a nap. Hauling that alpha son of hers along with. Dean. Oh speaking of him, he brought back your sweatshirt you left. It’s over on the couch.”

Castiel, Reluctantly of course, went into the living room while Gabriel cut himself a piece of pie. He was unsure if Gabriel would eat the whole pie before he got back or if he would at least save him a piece. He approached the couch and saw his favorite sweatshirt draped over the side of the couch. Castiel didn't know what compelled him to pick it up and bring it to his nose but he was glad he did. It smelled freshly washed with unscented detergent but there was an underlying smell that made him shudder. He couldn't place it and it infuriated the Omega. It was strangely… familiar.  
He put the sweatshirt back on the couch and walked back to the kitchen. Two slices of pie were already gone from the pie and Gabriel was cutting another. Castiel gave him a judgemental look and Gabriel licked some strawberry filling off of his fork, “Don't judge me. You were gone long...ish. Plus Cassie, you have got to try this pie!”

Castiel chuckled and sat down beside his brother. He grabbed a fork and cut himself a piece of strawberry goodness. He took a whiff, home, domestic, mom.

He smiled sadly remembering his own mother. He wished Mary had been his. 

 

His thoughts were interrupted by a faded smell that he had become almost accustomed to. There was a loud knock at the door. Gabriel gave a worried glance towards his younger brother, “You'd better put some pants on baby bro.”

Castiel looked down at himself and cursed because he was still in his tight boxers and an oversized T-shirt. “Whatever whoever it is let them see my underwear who cares.” He scoops a piece of pie onto his fork and inserts it into his mouth. He was far beyond caring at the moment. All he wanted was to indulge in the sweetness before him. Mary made a mean pie.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Dean knocked on the door nervously, he was fairly excited about tonight's run and was determined to ask Castiel to run with him. Dean was sure that the giant black wolf he saw behind their cabin was no wild animal. After seeing Castiel's wolf form he had never wanted anything more fervently. But he couldn't be sure if that was Cas.

The door opened and Dean deflated. It was Gabriel. Not that he didn't like Castiel's older brother but… oh wait he didn't. Gabriel flirted heavily with his baby brother Sam and Dean loathed him for it. Yet… Gabriel could say the same thing about Dean. 

Dean shifted on his feet, still standing in the doorway, “Uh- I was hoping to speak to Cas? But I can see he's not here so uh-...” He coughed awkwardly and rubbed his ever turning red neck. He hated how talking about the Omega made him all flustered. He was an alpha he was supposed to be strong, brave, certain, independent, and around Cas… he wasn't like that at all.

Gabriel smirked and chuckled leaning against the door frame, “Well Dean-o, he's in the kitchen.” Gabriel wore that smirk in such a devious manner that Dean knew something was up. But he needed to speak with Castiel.

Dean rose a questioning eyebrow, Is he inviting me in?   
To answer his question Gabriel moved aside, making a Dean sized opening in the doorway. Dean hesitantly walked into the house. As soon as he stopped moving that strong smell had caressed his senses. He knew what that fragrance was… who it belonged to. There was also that underlying scent of Bitchy, annoying, beta but the delicious smell of pleased and comfortable omega wafted through the cabin.  
The alpha followed the overwhelming smell to the kitchen. Where Castiel was sitting on a bar stool by the counter moaning around a bite of his mother's pie that she had made for him. The sound went directly to his nether regions and he noticed that the omega sitting before him had no pants on. Only very short boxers that hugged his figure. Castiel must have been pretty wrapped up in the pie because only after he stopped chewing did he realize the change in atmosphere. His eyes shot open and he inhaled deeply. His gaze traveled to Dean's and Dean playfully rose an eyebrow before chuckling.   
Castiel's face turned bright red and he squeaked. Literally squeaked. And managed a small, “Hello Dean.” 

Dean smiled and tried to hide a laugh. “Hey Cas”

“Um…. I don't have pants on.” Castiel shrunk into his seat.

Dean chuckled, “I noticed” He blushed.

“Not that I don't appreciate the company but- why'd you come over?”

“Well,” The alpha rubbed the back of his neck and coughed awkwardly. He seemed to be doing that a lot recently. Maybe it’s because there's finally another Omega in the pack besides his mom. Yeah, that's it, “I was wondering if you'd like to maybe… run with me tonight?”

Castiel's face lit up, “Really?!” 

“Well, yeah. I was just thinkin’ ...because you don't really have anyone to run with and I'm usually a lone wolf so…”

“Of course Dean.”  
Dean smiled shyly. For an alpha he sure was bashful a lot. Maybe that's not a bad thing.  
Cas smiled in endearment and excitement for tonight. Dean returned the smile.  
Castiel jumped down from his seat and walked closer to Dean. Then, to Dean's dismay, his eyes turned gold and his smile faded. The alpha didn't understand why this kept happening. Cas practically stalked towards Dean stopping only inches away from the green eyed Winchester. Castiel leaned forward into Dean's neck and inhaled sharply rubbing his stubble against Dean's neck. Scenting him. Oddly enough, Dean leaned his head to the side as a sign of submission. 

All of the sudden Castiel jumped back and his eyes turned back to the ocean blue depths they were before. He seemed to realize what he did and he gasped sharply, face paling. “S-sorry-”  
With that he sprinted upstairs and left Dean stunned. Just standing in the kitchen. With an even better smell enveloping his senses. His neck burned where Cas had scentend him. Or maybe that was the blush rising up his neck. Or both.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Castiel stumbled backwards when he came out of his trance. It was like he blacked out but different, he still knew what he was doing and where he was. It was like he had no control of his limbs all he knew was that smell. 

‘I FUCKED UP. I FUCKED UP. I FUCKED UP SHIT.’ kept running through his head. He actually scented Dean. Holy shit. Castiel would be surprised if he still wanted to run with the Omega at all. Scenting someone without their consent is considered a crime in every pack. Unless they are your mate or your family. Castiel hoped Dean wouldn't tell anyone about it, if he did the Omega would surely be penalized. Or worse. Cast out of the camp. He didn't want that. Wolves are social animals, they almost always prefer a pack. Being alone for a wolf is one of the worst punishments there is. And Dean is the camp's Alpha’s son. 

He ran to his room, not looking back. He hoped Dean would leave and forget he even existed. Castiel threw himself onto his bed. He will not cry. He is so tired of being weak. Besides even if he cried there would be no tears. He wasted all of those a long time ago.

He picked up one of his pillows and squeezed it tight against him. It was his comfort object. He'd never lost control like that before. He was so ashamed.  
Yet… Dean's scent lingered. It wrapped around his senses. At first he pushed it away, feeling unworthy. Then, he just let it soak in. He basked in it. It was better than any pillow would ever be. He sighed heavily, he was so whipped.

There was a knock at his door, he knew it was Gabe. Gabriel opened the door and peered in. “So… what happened Cassie? Dean-o is pretty shook up down there.”

Castiel sighed once more and sniffed sadly, he didn't understand “The thing is Gabe, I don't really know myself.”

Castiel had no clue what was happening or why but all he knew was that it felt so right to touch Dean's skin, to brush it lightly. Just to be in his presence gave him a high. It thrilled him but it also scared the Omega. What if he lost control one day? Like really lost control? What if he hurt Dean? Or did something without his consent. There's this thing deep inside of him that he doesn't know how to control. Downstairs wasn't the first time either. It happens quite often around the Alpha.   
He was due for his heat in a couple weeks and wondered if this might be a side effect. He hoped it was short-termed if it was.

Gabriel chuckled sadly, as if saying to himself Why didn't I see it before. He closed the door quietly and sat down on Castiel's bed. 

Cas sighed when the mattress dipped where his older brother sat. It wasn't that he didn't want Gabriel to be there, but he was frustrated with the whole situation. 

Gabriel stroked Castiel's back softly and soothingly. “You see Cas… you're special. One of a kind Omega. And there comes a time in some wolves’ lives where you begin to grow and experience things in whole new ways. Different ways. Some good. Some… not so good. It usually only happens to Omegas. And 1 out of 10 Omegas are affected by it. Whenever an Omega meets someone very compatible with them their ‘wolf’ starts to take over.”

“What's a ‘wolf’?” Castiel air quotes.

“A wolf is… just imagine this, there's a tiny wolf inside of all of us weres. Some can control it better than others. The wolf sets up camp in the deepest parts of your heart and controls your mood and personality. They are only awakened by certain things. Heats, Ruts, and meeting your mate.”

“So I'm about to start my heat…”

“-Or Dean-o downstairs is your Alpha. I know. I know. I don't like that idea any more than the next beta but come on Cassie. You haven't recognized the signs? You're practically drooling over each other. It's a pain in my nose just to be in the same room as you two. There's so many hormones in the air.”

Castiel sits up and runs a hand through his hair and sighs, “You really think so?”

“I know so.”

“Well shit”

“Yeah…” Gabriel agrees. They just sit there for a moment and then they both start bursting out laughing. Not that anything was funny, just funny how things work out.

It was quite infuriating to know that your could be- Alpha could very well be awkwardly standing downstairs waiting for an explanation about what happened, when you didn't know yourself.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Dean waited downstairs for 25 minutes before Gabriel came downstairs and said that Castiel wasn't feeling well, “Figured. Tell him I hope he feels well enough to run tonight.”

Gabriel gave that knowing smirk again, “Oh he will I don't doubt it one bit.” 

 

The alpha had no idea what happened. Or what went wrong. Or what the Hell Gabriel had meant. All he knew was that this always seemed to happen whenever he was around Cas. His eyes would turn from ocean depths to golden brown in a second. Honestly it just messed with his mind.   
He had the feeling that the omega was special… he just didn't know how yet.

Dean was sure that the giant black wolf he'd seen outside their cabin a while ago was no regular wolf. But when the colossal being looked his way for a moment… he'd recognize those eyes anywhere. Those blue eyes that you could get lost in. Dean would know. He'd been staring at them long enough.

Words couldn't begin to explain the utter confusion that riddled his mind and body about the Omega. Most wolves couldn't turn whenever they pleased. They had to wait until the moon was out or if they were pissed. He had trouble believing that Castiel could get angry enough to the point where he'd turn. He'd have smelled it in that moment. Even at the distance.  
Dean honestly didn't know what was so special about Cas. I mean… he'd had millions of Betas and Omegas throw themselves at him. Some of them because he smelled right, others because they wanted sex, and most because he was going to be alpha soon, and he was in a powerful position at the moment.

He didn't want to be alpha really… if you didn't have a mate it was a lonely life, and a lot of responsibility. Sam could always do it, but he'd be too sympathetic.   
His dad was solely relying on the notion that Dean was going to fill his shoes one day. And he honestly wanted to make his father proud. But you can't always please everyone.

 

He sighed and trudged off to his cabin. The gravel crunching beneath his boots. He was lucky to have a separate cabin where he could just be alone. Yes, his parents did have a giant cabin where Sam and them stayed, and Dean would stay sometimes. But he liked to be alone sometimes. 

He jogged up the steps to his door and opened it with a slight creak and just stood there for a moment in the doorway, taking in the smell that was purely himself. It was comfortable, it was domestic. But he couldn't help but wish he had another scent to mesh perfectly with his own.  
He closed the door behind him and took off his boots, padding across the floor to his living room. He poured himself a glass of whiskey and sat in front of the fireplace which had been barely lit when he left. The coals still burned hot.   
He shifted only to stoke the fire and to pour a little whiskey in it to make it really flame.  
He chuckled low in his throat and leaned back into his chair. 

Dean sipped the amber liquid as it slightly burned his throat. He sighed once more and looked at the old clock on the wall, it was only 8 pm. The moon would be up soon. And then everyone in the camp would shift. There'd be too many wolves to count.   
He hadn't had a run in about a good week or so. And honestly, he was on edge. His wolf was buzzing underneath his skin and it needed to be free. As the clock ticked he grew more impatient.  
He couldn't wait until the moon appeared In the sky. But he'd wait for Cas. That was one thing he needed more than a shift. He needed to see that flowing black fur galloping beside him. He needed Cas.

♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢  
Castiel dressed in his hoodie that Dean had left on the couch. There was still that strange smell but he didn't think twice about it when he pulled it over his head. He put on a pair of acid washed skinny jeans on and ran a hand through his fluffy hair and threw his sneakers on, that darkness clouding his mind. Making him emotionless. He tried to push these thoughts away but they just kept creeping in. Something always happened to screw everything up. No matter what he did or how positive he was trying to be. He hated being alone. It was like people were hating him left and right. Why does life have to be so hard he was ready to prepare for the run. 

He trudged downstairs and laughed when he saw the sight that was his older brother. Gabriel was sitting on the couch in a white tank top and a pair of sweatpants with a chocolate bar in his hand. Some of the sugary candy was smeared across his face making him look even more ridiculous.   
Gabriel scrunched his face into a scowl and gave a pointed look towards the omega saying child like, “ Don't judge me. I like it.”

Castiel laughed uncontrollably and patted the back of the couch, “Come on Gabe. It's almost time.”

Gabriel excitedly sprung up from the couch and wiped the chocolate off his face. He grabbed a jacket and his house key and ran out the door. Castiel rolled his eyes and took out his own key, locking the door. 

By the time they got to the center of the camp there were a few people there. Anxiously waiting for the moon to reach its peak.  
He picked up Gabe’s wrist as it went limp and checked his watch. It was 9:00 he could see the outline of the moon on the horizon. He could practically see it rising slowly in the sky.  
Suddenly, the center filled with weres of all kinds. Leading them, was the pack master, their alpha. John Winchester beside him, his Omega wife Mary who waved and smiled at him, and his two sons. 

He lit a bonfire in the middle, everyone gathered around it as John spoke with dignity and authority, “Tonight, we run!”

There were many howls coming from excited members of the pack. It made Cas smile. 

Gabriel ran over to Sam, so Castiel was left alone. But he didn't mind. The sky was growing darker, the moon growing brighter and higher in the sky.  
An intoxicating smell filled his nose and he looked beside him, there stood Dean Winchester wearing a smirk he'd never forget. Castiel looked up at him wide eyed as the Alpha looked down at him, raising an eyebrow.   
Castiel's eyes flicked gold, and he could practically picture himself. He knew exactly what he was doing this time. He had complete control. His eyes went back to their natural color, “Didn't think you'd join me”

Dean chuckled at that comment, “I always keep my promises.”

The moon was full, and at its peak, high in the sky. Everyone practically buzzed with excitement. 

Castiel took off his hoodie and Dean froze next to him, it was his favorite. Everyone waited for the cue. John nodded. 

And soon, everyone began to shift.


End file.
